SYOT 66th hunger games OPEN
by UltimateAnimalLover
Summary: SYOT OPEN still accepting tributes pm tributes please and no angry pms about death tributes needed please i need tributes
1. Aridane Scar

District 10 SYOT Aridane Scar

The reaping. All on 12 year old Aridane Scar's mind. Even her pet horse Scrape, after the giant scrape on his side the filly got from tripping on a rock, couldn't take her mind off it. Her brown curly hair was pulled into a ponytail. Her green short ripped sleeve shirt was a little to big but her blue ripped jeans fit perfectly down to her knees  
As i brushed the black straight forelock of Scrape's mane as it shined in the sunlight. The white star on his head stood out against his black hair. Scrape pawed the ground yearning to run.  
"I know boy, I'd rather be riding in the fields too."  
He jerked his neck back whining in agreement. His mother was killed in a stampede along with my mother, who was my last family. So now we sort of adopted each other. We live with my best friend Zach , his parents died before he could remember he only had a horse to protect him and she died. Both me and Zach work on raising and slaughtering all the livestock we have. We are one of the two best workers because we basically live there.  
Scar stomped his front left hoof, his black tail waved in the slight breeze.  
"Come on," I said as I mounted Scar, "lets get down to the pastures, it's time for me to feed the pigs and we can get a little riding done."  
Scar whinnied in agreement. We're both more of free spirits but we take care of each other. We trotted along to the sounds of pigs, cows, ducks, and horses the trotting of hooves while I bounce up and down on Scrape's back. As we passed the towns, people were preparing for the reaping. Me and Zach are the only two that have to either wear what we always wear or borrow stuff since we you know have nothing.  
"Oh!" I exclaimed, "I almost forgot to ask Mrs. Crow to borrow a fanicyish outfit!" I swerved on Scar going to a small hut near the field where I live. As I arrived I dismounted off Scar's back. I tied his rope to a stand in the front of the hut and knocked on the door.  
"Who is it!" Demanded a frail but demanding woman's voice.  
"It's me Aridane could I please borrow something to wear to the reaping Mrs. Crow?"  
"Oh!" The door creaked open and a black haired tall woman in a long blue dress in flat shoes, Mrs. Crow. "Sorry, of course you can borrow one of my dresses and ill help you with your hair too!" Mrs. Crow was always the nicest villager to Aridane and Zach, most of the villagers avoid them completely like outcasts, but Mrs. Crow was nice and pitied them.  
" Mrs. Crow I have to work after this so could I have it then set it down till I'm done with my work?"  
"Why of course Darling!" She handed me a short green emerald dress that was tight around the waste.  
I thanked her and left the house to mount Scrape. His scar still had crusts of brown, dried blood, since the only water Zach and I got we drank. I mounted carefully with the dress and rode around the corner and found Zach with his wavy brown hair smoothly down his head covering most of his head lounging in a hay bale waiting with a Westwood torn suit lying next to him. Now he was wearing a torn white tank top and knee shorts like me.  
"Hey Aridane ready to slaughter?" Zach said as a grin spread across his face.  
"Sure but don't we need the town's slop for the pigs?" I said as I dismounted Scrape and set the dress down next to the suit.  
"Shoot I forgot! Could you ride down to town to get the slop?" Zach asked since his only mode of transportation was walking or hitch hiking which no one does for orphans like us.  
I aggreed and mounted Scrape barely missing his scar. As I left he started to the giant tree we sleep eat and change in but he didn't climb it he ran into the forest. Awkward. I really  
hope that he's okay. The clopping of hooves always calms me down, even if it is reaping day. Me and Scrape galloped down the path up to the market To the green tent set up with a man in blue overalls  
"Hey Scar, here for the slop?" Said the man, Mr. Peck.  
"Sure am, is it round back like usual?"  
"Yep in a blue pail, you can keep it to gather up your fertilizer." Mr. Peck said grinning as his deep raspy voice said fertilizer, since Zach and I gather up the dung from the cow fields and mix it perfectly with grass and our secret ingredient salt.  
" Thanks our last one is at the Hightail section livestock since that was our last delivery," I said, "That's where I'm going to next." With that I led Scrape around the tent to the blue bucket. I tied the handle  
Of the blue bucket to a long stick and set it on the black horse's back. Then we walked north to the farm passing many empty fields since most families were working on looking their best for reaping day all but me and Zach. When I arrived at Hightail I saw Sally Hightail with her blond hair flowing down her back with a red dress going tight to her shins. With red high heels I would've used as plows.  
"Hey little Scar what do you need dawlin," she said with her country accent.  
" I was wondering if I could have that bucket I used to bring you the fertilizer back."  
"Sure ya can little Scar but do we still get ya next batch?"  
"Well actually I've gotta new customer at Southdorm but you'll get the next one."  
"Sure see ya later little Scar"  
I thanked her, tied up the bucket to the stick on Scrape and mounted him. We trotted peacefully up to the farm and found Zach starting the fertilizer batch.  
"So how's the batch?"  
Zach jumped startled that she was here  
"Hey goin fine but you know the reaping is soon so we need to finish our work."  
"I know," I said as I headed to do my chores. Little did I know, it would be the last set of chores I did for a while.


	2. Aspen Rose

Aspen Rose  
18 year old Aspen Rose was the only one in district 4 actually looking forward to the reaping. Her blond wavy hair in two fishtail braids, her bright blue eyes glimmered against the sunshine and her tan skin blending with her frilly lush pink dress and hair bows set next to her. Her scar stood out and Aspen was proud of that. All her years of training payed off, her height and weight made her look like a tree.  
"Hey Skye! What's up?" My light gentle voice asked.  
"Nothin much the fish won't bit today," Skye's nice soft voice said with a frown. Skye doesn't NEED to earn money from fishing it's just a hobby but she sells them anyways. Skye is just like the average Career, and that's why we're best friends!  
"Hey Aspen wanna go fishing?" Another 18 year old, Christopher Trout, asked.  
"Um I don't go fishing with such...eh... Lowly people like yourself," I said since I'm the only one who is Amazing in this world. Skye comes next but of course not even close to me. Skye turned her head, her light brown ponytail barely missing my hand. She has a bite. The sun reflects off the water making it unable to see if there are fish below the surface. Skye could tell my discomfort with Christopher since I broke up with him two months ago. I thought he was the love of my life, we shared everything with each other, until he ...he said something mean about Skye so I stormed away from him furious, and when I told Skye about it she said she would never be seen near him again and she wouldn't let him near me ever again either. She set her pole down and walked up to Christopher, then she turned to me.  
" Aspen shouldn't we leave this lowly one and get ready for the reaping?"  
A smirk rose on my face, "Yes we should do you want to come to my house to help each other?"  
"Sure my mom prefers me at your house anyways."  
Skye stormed away from him and I followed but just as I passed him I whispered. "Never again."  
? ﾟﾔﾥ? ﾟﾔﾥ  
Once Skye came back to my house, we both put our dresses on. Mine was a lush pink dress that was tight around the waist and frilly and poofy from the waist down, under that was a pair of shining pink high heels. Skye wore a light sea foam dress loose on her. It went all the way down to her shins. It was a tank top sleeved that really fit. She wore light blue sandals. For our hair I had two pink bows on the ends of my fishtail braids. Skye refused to take her hair out of the ponytail but gave into putting a fish clip in her ponytail. I headed out for the last time, at least for a while, as I left I turned my head and said, Goodbye district 4


	3. Revan Kiera

Revan Kiera  
Revan Kiera, the 18 year old average career from district 2, was prepared to volunteer and kill her best friend.

"Hey Kai!" I said running to keep up with him, "Looking forward to the reaping?" A sly grin crept up Kai's face. I knew he'd been volunteering for a while but I haven't told him I am too...yet.  
"Shoosh yeah," Kai said with a grin. I couldn't help but laugh when he said that. But right after he said that his face went back to its plain dull look but he let a small smile slip.  
"Um Kai? I need to tell you something," I gulped. How could I tell him I was going to volunteer for the games and have to kill him? He's my best friend, I can't believe I'm doing this! Then Kai's sister Violet, a 13 year old girl with long brown hair that goes down to her hips with a few flowers in her hair in a long sky blue dress that matches her eyes in bare feet, ran up to us.  
"Kai! Kai! Since you're gonna Be in the hunger games I wanna spend every minute with you I can!" Her high childish voice exclaimed. Before either of us could respond she grabbed our hands with her unusually tight grip and ran us to their house. As we ran my long ink black hair flying behind me, it's weird having some one 5 years younger than me be about the same height. Then then there's Kai who's extremely taller than me but at least I look mature. When we finally arrived at their little house a small tremor shook us, a look of terror spread across Violets face. She ran towards Kai and wouldn't let go. Oh no I thought, their little house was already on the verde of collapsing it could fall any minute. Then it happened, the house just fell. Everything inside was smushed under the debris of the house. Violet started to cry.  
"Kai? Wh-Where's D-d-daddy." Kai just shrugged. Then I hopped that he wasn't in there but instead of checking to see if he was alive, I just ran. I ran away from there to where I live, outside the victors area. Our newest victor, Rani Spawn, came out, she was a 15 year old girl with long wavy blonde hair about as long as mine. She was around 5,9 and thin as a twig. She was entered in the games at age 12 but just let everyone kill each other and forget about her then she killed the last person. She was one of the few victors who returned from the games not mentally insane.  
"Hey pal what's wrong," She said even though I'm 3 years older than her. But I couldn't raise the courage to tell her about the tremor and about Kai. And apparently she could read my mind because she said, "oh you don't wanna talk about it. That's cool. But then i get to tell you about MY day. I woke up at exactly 5:44 this morning when I was hungry. Then I made myself toast. It was delicious with the butter melted into its crunchy surface..." She went on and on about her toast for around 10 minutes until she finally talked about her drink, but I couldn't focus on her breakfast, I was trying to find the courage to tell someone but I can't trust many people, even Kai. But Rani was the closest I had to a friend other than Kai. Rani taught me everything (well her and Knix Daurida) but I thanked her most about her Strategies. Rani taught me all about strategies that kept me alive during training games. Knix was a 24 year old man with black hair that goes straight down his neck with a usual orange jacket or blue suit and blue jeans taught her about combat like knives and axes but she was never good with axes. They were the only 2 people that are close to gaining my trust.  
"Hey Kiddo almost time for the reaping!" Knix said twitching slightly. You know how I said Rani was the only one NOT insane? Well Knix isn't completely insane but he gained a twitch and blacks out so often. I nodded. I lost track of time trying to figure out how to tell Kai I was volunteering. Guess he'll see in a few minutes. But I slipped inside to change into my reaping outfit. I threw one last knife at a target inside with two words engraved into the handle, Be Proud.


	4. Pepper Jacqueline

13 year old Pepper Jacqueline was too innocent to be thinking about the reapings as she skipped along the roads of the poorest houses of district 11 with her medium light brown ponytail flopping behind her back with her short flowy midnight blue dress jumping in beat with her skips. Her bare feet bouncing up and down on the dirt. Her pale skin glimmered in the sunlight. Her dress was too big for her underweight body and it was supposed to be short but because of her height it went down to her calves.

I was on my way to our fields because it was around 7:50 am so I headed down the street to harvest. The moist dirt seeked between my toes as I skipped along with my dress flowing, air seeked onto my skin through a few of the holes and torn spots. I passed by our best customers for our grain, mr. and mrs. Bajra the owners of our local bakery and mr. Tanna the owner of the higher class market.

"Hello!" I said in my soft high voice. They waved back.

" Hello Pepper have you harvested anything yet I would like to buy some of your splendid corn. I'll pay you $10 for it," Mr Tanna said. I beamed. Usually we have only enough money for one meal a day for a week because we use it to buy supplies so usually around $5 but we got double that today! I thought maybe we'd get TWO meals for a week and get DOUBLE the supplies!

"Yes please! Thank you sir we'll get right on that!" I said smiling, and I couldn't stop. And I skipped along not paying attention and I tripped on a rock falling face flat in the dirt. Our customers gasped and ran over to me.

Mrs. Bajara helped me up, "Are you okay sweetie?" Everyone thinks I'm extremly frail and harmless but the thing is, they're right. I got up and started to brush off the dirt. I scraped my knee and it stung. I clasped it with my hands.

"I'm okay I just scrapped my knee." I said as I got up. I went back to skipping home. "Thank you for everything i'll sell you some wheat once we've finished harvesting!" I said as i left. They waved back and headed to their stores. I passed by all the houses in the poorer part of district 11. Everyone was busy preparing their children for the reaping but the thing is, my parents are dead, I never knew them. So instead me, my sister, Ivory, and my best friend, Violet, work in the fields harvesting while my younger sister, Brooke, watched us from a hay bale in her tattered pink dress. I finally arrived at home at 7:59. I went right to the feilds and started talking to Ivory and Violet, Violet lives with us because her parents has her at age 18 and her parents were taken in the reaping so her parents are dead also so we all take care of each other. Violet and I are the same age at age 13 except she's a lot stronger, agile, and way less frail. My sister Ivory is the grown up because she's 16 and Brooke's the baby because she's 5 and she's too small to understand anything.

Ivory walked up to me, "Hey Pepper any news on harvesting?" That made me beam. I remembered what Mr Tanna said about our corn.

"We should harvest the corn first. Mr. Tanna said he'd pay $10 for it!" I said beaming. My smile went ear to ear.

"He probably just pittied us because of the reaping but that's great!" She was dressed in a tattered brown shirt with dirt blotches on it and a pair of long jeans with dirt all over the cuffs. Her brown hair went straight down to her shoulders and her pale skin glimmered like mine and she was a lot taller than me. My friend Violet was in knee high jeans with dirt all over her calves and a violet shirt which was more of brownish violet color. I ran inside to change into my working clothes. I only have 2 pairs of clothes, my dress, and my work clothes. I put on my jeans that go to my calves that are coated in dirt and a blood red shirt splotched with dirt I redid my ponytail and headed outside into the feilds violet and ivory had already started with the corn so I headed over to them and started harvesting. I knew my companions well enough that i could read their thoughts. They were both thinking about tomorrow since it was the reaping. But I focused on the $10 when we finished. I cut the corn ready for harvesting. That took around 3 hours. Once we finished we headed to the wheat section of our small field.

"Hey Pepper would you mind taking the corn over to the market?" Ivory asked, "Please, we need the money soon."

"Sure should I get something while I'm out?" I asked.

"Oh get some fabric and some meats for the week I'm hoping we survive another reaping," Ivory said and shooed me away.

As I headed to the um... I guess better part of district 11, I saw a ladybug stuck in a spider web. I walked over to the web and picked it out, Ladybugs are innocent creatures who help all of district 11s crops. The ladybug flew away with its red wings flapping as fast as they could.

A lot of the families were getting prepared for the reapings tomorrow since it was around 5:00 pm. All of the fields were empty for the day because most people close up around 3:00, but we add an extra hour.

I finally reached the market when I saw Mr. Tanna about to close up.

I walked quickly up to him and showed him the bucket of corn,"Excuse me I brought you the corn?" He grinned.

"Thank you is there any food you would like before I close up? Oh and here's your money!" he said. I asked if he had any meat let and he handed me a small sized slab of pork. "Sorry all I got kiddo but here take some peaches." He handed me 4 peaches. I thanked him and gave him about $5 and left.

I ran to the fabric store and bought a yard of light pink fabric and a small roll of pink thread and a needle. That cost about $3. I skipped on home and brought all the supplies to my sister Ivory and she began to slice a mango into 1 inch cubes. I peeked into our other room, we have two rooms in our house a sleeping room and a kitchen not a bedroom because we sleep on patches of soil, and I saw Violet dressing Brooke in her dress since she sleeps in the middle on a patch of straw, also she's a lot easier to work with when she's tired.

"Hi," I said with my whispery voice. She jumped because apparently I startled her.

"Hoi!" Brooke squealed. She waved her hands wildly. And her dress fell onto the straw. She had a light blue short sleeved dress with frills at the sleeves and white tights with no shoes. Brooke is around 4.5 so she's only 7 inches shorter than me. I picked her up off the straw and gave her a hug. We always had bare feet because we can't afford shoes.

I headed to the kitchen which was a firewood stack, fire hole, and a small board to keep food from falling into the soil and getting earthworms and other bugs on it. No food can be wasted.

We ate in silence. Afterwards we all went to our "beds" and fell asleep. But little did I know it would be the last time i had a peaceful dreaming.


End file.
